Nothing E v e r y t h i n g
by Staple Queen
Summary: Nothing, everything, what difference did it make to her anymore? What difference did it make to any of them? After all, you could only do the same things for so long before it became a worthless routine... Namine-centric Title sucks, I know.


Disclaimer: **Fan**_fiction_. If you need further explanation, go look up both words in the dictionary, and then decide whether or not you think I own the characters and series, k?

Yeah…so the title sucks if you haven't noticed, but…the fic's not _that_ bad ok? Just attempt to read it; humor me? D:

…And then review?

- - x - - x - -

**{Nothing} E v e r y t h i n g**

Nothing ever happened here.

Maybe that was a lie. _Everything_ happened here; but everything, nothing, what was the difference to me anymore? What was the difference to _them_ anymore? The same things always happened here; it might as well have been nothing. After all, you can only do the same things for so long before they turn to worthless routines. They get to a point at which you stop thinking about what you're doing—but…_were_ they ever thinking about what they were doing?

Perhaps they had questioned it, once upon a time—just a few times of course, because they were soon bribed, and they soon fell for all the promises of being able to find hearts. And why question the fact that you are killing and hurting other people when you yourself could have a heart?

They would all be filled with guilt and pain and misery anyways. But of course, they were all too blinded by the idea of being able to be _human_ again to realize such a thing. They never thought about it. Not long enough to analyze the situation and every single possibility like I have.

What more was there for me to do though? I have been stuck here for…I'm not quite sure how long. I didn't get the privilege of having a clock—or even a window for that matter. What season was it? What month? What year? …I didn't know. But I knew that they were doing the wrong thing.

There was a blonde boy—Demyx, I think?—who believed they had feelings. None of them would have figured out if they even had those. The 'Organization' was much too busy following that leader of theirs like brainless creatures.

What would they do when they had hearts? Become 'human'? But…then what? I remember asking Larxene that once…she just glared and stormed off. Had they so much as thought about what they wanted?

And then they began to slowly die off. Maybe it was punishment…maybe it was just their way of finding out that they were incapable of getting their hearts back in the first place. …Or maybe they had just been the innocent bystanders the whole time. That last one is hard to believe, considering the things they have put people through, but…maybe they were just like little children that had never been taught the difference between right and wrong. After all…they weren't _all_ bad…they each had their soft spots.

Axel and Roxas had been best friends; surely they weren't faking it, surely they had the ability to care about each other…right? Zexion had cherished his books, Demyx his sitar, and on occasion, each others' company. Saix and Xemnas…I think they could even be considered _friends._ Maybe. Marluxia had had all his flowers. And Larxene…she had even protected me once or twice.

Maybe they never deserved to die; even if they _were_ brainless idiots.

Needless to say, it was always the same thing over and over before they had begun to die—or _fade,_ I'm sorry. _Even with a stupid disguise the words mean the same thing._

Until they died, until someone would let me out of this stupid, white, empty room, I would sit and I would draw. And I would listen to the conversations of the Organization members, and the music that was played late at night, the stories that were told, because they would never want silence, could never stand it; maybe because it would give them time to think about what they were doing—what they had already done…what they were incapable of now preventing. Because in reality, they were just like little children that had never been taught the difference between right and wrong.

And in reality, they would make every day and every week, every month, every year, and every season each the same.

In reality, maybe everything happened here in the course of a day…and every day, the horrific incidents would repeat themselves…maybe even until the end of time. Or maybe nothing ever happened here; after all, something can only be done so often before they become senseless, worthless routines.

- - x - - x - -

Erm…heheheh…I dunno, I kinda liked it. ^^;

I think I tried to incorporate too many ideas into one bite-sized drabble though, ne?

Anyways, reviews?


End file.
